A Sprained Ankle
by Skipper McSlade
Summary: Face's Point of View. Face gets a sprained ankle on a mission. See how the A-team handles this while being chased by Decker. This is my first A-Team story and it's a one shot. Please review and enjoy!


**Hi and welcome to my first A Team fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A Team (I wish I did, that would be cool) **

**And I also use a few of the A Team quotes (If you can guess the season and episode that the one I used please post it in a review.) **

**Please review and enjoy! **

A Sprained Ankle (Face's POV)

I yelp in pain as a goon kicks at my ankle, that's defiantly gonna leave a mark. Gahh…I hate this plan. You can always count on Hannibal to devise a plan that could accomplish the goal, yet go against any and all preparations. Hannibal had decided to sent B.A away with the kid and get the boy safely to his father, leaving us behind to catch up on some 'training'. This was not planned! The original plan was to get in and get out as fast as possible, grab the kid and the money and get outta there all together.

I ducked as fast as I could not to get caught by the goon's flying fist.

"Okay Jack, let's play." I yelled throwing a couple of well-aimed punches to the goon's stomach. "Well you didn't last long." I said as he slumped to the floor unconscious. Jumping to the left to avoid yet another kidnapper's powerful kick, I made a slip up.

Owww… I moaned as I fell backwards over an empty barrel, banging my head against the solid ground.

I barely heard Hannibal shout, "Face is down! Get him out of here!" Even though he did not give me a full medical examination, he could tell I was in a lot pain. The world was spinning as I was dragged to my feet. My eyes started focus just in time to see a goon aiming a blow at my face.

"Help!" Almost immediately the big guy's trademark black and red van smashes through the wall.

"Here sucka!" Booms B.A. Somehow, the goon gets slugged and I get dragged into the van.

"Hey kid, how ya doing?" asks Hannibal as we start to drive away. To dazed to answer, I just shrug at the two men checking me over.

"Oh Hannibal… we got a ankle problem." Says Murdock while staring at the already-swelling ankle.

"Hmm… let me take a closer look."

"Gahh... HANNIBAL!" The man glanced up at me with a questioning glance.

"Does it hurt?" Murdock grinned like a madman, partly because he was one, as Hannibal's face twisted into a grin.

"Noooo of course not, it's just broken!" I yelled, grasping the seat's sides as B.A. swervers onto the main road without any warning.

"B.A, tone it down Sargent." Said Hannibal while shifting in his seat. " Good news, Face, it's not broken. It's just a classical textbook sprain. It'll have a nice bruise soon." He says, lighting his cigar.

"Only a sprain? It feels like you have broken it! As for bruises, I think my ribs have all the unnatural colour that you could want." I snapped while lifting my shirt to reveal black and blue bruises giving my ribs a definite tint.

"Don't worry Facey, the VA has the training to take care of any wound." States a serious Murdock, while reaching over and putting a hand on my knee.

"Hannibal, shut that crazy fool up." B.A. says while rolling his eyes. Hannibal just grins.

"What did I tell ya, Face?" Hannibal says removing his cigar from his mouth. "Neat and smooth."

"What did you tell me? I'll tell you what you told me. 'This is gonna go down smooth, Face. A piece of cake, Face. Just a couple of goons with camouflage paint and guns that call themselves kidnappers, Face. In and out, one, two three, with the kid and the money. No muss no fuss.' That is what you told me" Hannibal looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah"

"YEAH? I've got a busted foot and ribs the colour of rainbows!" I yelled at him.

"Geez Facey. Hannibal can I take Faceman home with me to the VA to get the angry management class?" asked Murdock with a grin.

"You're Loony Tunes! There is no way I'm going to the VA." Hannibal just grinned.

"You got a good idea Captain."

"Hannibal you're crazier than Murdock."

After arriving at our motel, Murdock helped me to a chair. Sighing as I sank into the chair, Hannibal tossed me an ice pack to place on my ankle. I winced in pain as I placed the ice on my left ankle.

"B.A. did the kid get home safety?" I questioned, shifting the ice pack.

"Yeah, his old man was very happy."

"All in a good day's work." Said Hannibal with his usual grin. Murdock, me, and B.A. all roll our eyes at the colonel.

I hear distant sirens blaring, as B.A walks to the widow and draws back the white, embroidered curtain.

"Hannibal, that's Decker! He's comin' here! " Hollers B.A. while running to me and hoisting me in a fireman's carry.

"Hey B.A.! Gently please, remember I've got bruised ribs here." I said squirming to find a more comfortable position on the big guy's shoulders.

"Decker's not gonna give you any more gentler treatment, Face, even if it is prescribed by a doctor." Says Hannibal, sidestepping Murdock to grab his spare handgun lying on the kitchen counter.

As we all pile into the van, we hear Decker speak through a megaphone.

"Smith, this is Colonel Decker from the U.S. Military Police! You have twenty seconds to come out with your hand up before we open fire!"

"Pity." Said Hannibal shutting the first passenger door. "Pity we can't stay. Floor it B.A!" I groaned as I heard bullets ricocheting from the back of the van.

"Hey man he's hitting my ride!" Yells B.A. speeding up even more, trying to avoid bullets hitting the back van door.

"See this is why you should bullet-proof the van, B.A. cause if Billy gets shot you're taking him to the hospital." says Murdock.

"There ain't no dog in here, you crazy fool." Retorts B.A.

As the bullets stop coming, Hannibal takes out yet another cigar and lights it.

As we all know what he is gonna say next, me, Murdock, and B.A. says to one other,

"Jazz."

"Colonel is on the jazz again."

"He's on the jazz, man."

"Okay" Hannibal says while grinning, "Not to let you down." Taking a deep breath he says. "I just love it when a plan comes together!"

"HANNIBAL!"

**Thanks for reading and please remember to review! **

**And if you know the season and episode's quote I used please place in a review. **


End file.
